guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive17
}} }} }} First And no one can say otherwise, cuz this was the first edit to my new archive. gg&goodbye-- (Talk) ( ) 21:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :ARGG! Anyway, you should have a master template. Like my User:Randomtime/templates/frontend/talk RT | Talk 21:44, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I do... sorta. I have 4 master templates. Close enough -- (Talk) ( ) 21:45, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I have one! So anything I add to the origanal gets added to all, then i sorta sort out the mess of other stuff from there RT | Talk 21:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::What's the difference? Less coding? Otherwise, If I want to add something at the top of the page, all I have to do is add it to User:Marcopolo47/Master Template-- (Talk) ( ) 21:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I was thinking more like adding something somewhere else (like between archives and guestbook) which you'd have to alter all 17 pages to add! RT | Talk 21:51, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::No I wouldn't. Most of the (recent) archives have templates at the top of them, so when I change the template, it changes all of them. And I don't change the header from old archives, cuz I like to see what I had at the top of the page back then, before I used templates.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok... C00l RT | Talk 21:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Sig To put it bluntly, double u tee eff? The ways people celebrate the martyrdom of a guy in ancient Rome... ''Calor'' [[User_talk:Calor|''(t)]] 00:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :lol. --Shadowcrest 00:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm so going to stick a bunch of arrows in my sig when St. Sebastian's day rolls around. Lord Belar 01:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) what are you doing with all those images? ?? I rather hope that if you are deleting them from the unused images that you are comparing them with the current images used in their place to be sure that they are indeed the less desirable ones. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :The new ones are mostly taken at Isle of the Nameless, where the weapon pics are taken. Is that not superior to having a grass/rock background?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Can I be on the list Can I be on the list? [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 00:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not on anyone's list :( Lost-Blue 00:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) You have an important message on GW2W! Too lazy to repost here. But go cite your favorite music properly or else you fail [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I'll ask you, then Can I take This template that I made and move it to a proper location like Template:User skill box? It's just like the normal Skill Box template, but without autocats and autolinks so we can have a real skill template without lots of redlinks. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. I see no problem with it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Bit late for that, since IVE already done it. Remember- Dont ask, DO. =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:30, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Be '''bold'?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:31, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhu. Guildwiki:Be Bold. I dont need that policy, i do it anyway.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Be bold, but be less bold and put it in a better place. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:36, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Just take care you don't go bald if you ain't already! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:37, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::GuildWiki:Be bald?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 31 January 2008 (UTC) That o just looks like an a. You = blind. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:41, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :awesome signature +1 marco :D --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 19:42, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Frenzy Pic? hey just wondering how did you get the pic w/ the maxed out attributes and the frenzys? was that privat server? (Adgrady 04:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) :Nerds who have no life (even less of a life than those of us on GuildWiki almost every hour of the day) went out and figured out the coding system for the templates and could make skill templates like that one, and also managed to put in skills before they were released into the game. However, you can't actually USE that, because the server checks it --Gimmethegepgun 04:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not the nerd w/ no life who made that. Some guy pinged his build in RA and I loll'd and took a screenshot.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia You don't have an email enabled, could you either post a comment with an alt contact on my talk, or email me in person at randomtime1@gmail.com RT | Talk 16:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I enabled E-mail on Thursday. It's not working?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:01, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::"This user has not specified a valid e-mail address, or has chosen not to receive e-mail from other users." RT | Talk 17:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Weird. I enabled e-mail from other users on Thursday, but I just checked and the box was un-ticked. It should work now.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Chuck Norris You searched for "Chuck Norris getting his assed kicked" what's an assed? When I removed the -ed from assed I got 29,500 results. He got prwnd [[User:Thoughtful|♥'''Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 16:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh darn, I didn't even realize my typo. Oh well, I guess it's kind of pointless now.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Don't delete things while I edit them ^^ Lord of all tyria 21:33, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Don't move things while I'm moving them!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Deal. Lord of all tyria 21:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) New(er) Sig FTW! New sig owns. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Only keeping it for mafia. -- (Talk) ( ) 18:35, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Until the game ends you mean? RT | Talk 18:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Or if mafia attack, you will use the sig to fend them off RT | Talk 18:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll stab 'em w/ the horns on the end of my sig. And yes, RT, until the game ends.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:43, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Halp plz How do I get rid of the table of contents in Lion's Comfort? doesn't work. -_-;; --Macros 18:54, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow, I've never seen something like that before... I honestly have no idea-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Hey! According to , you have even more mainspace edite than Entropy! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah? Well I pwn all of you :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:38, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. And, of course, Skuld rules all. 6.5k main alone. Insane. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah... but that's Skuld... --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::My edit count shows I /epicphail [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 03:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::lol I have more combined Template, Image, Image talk, and GuildWiki namespace edits than you have total :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::What? I've only been here for... 9 months... [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful'♥]] (Talk) 04:10, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gimme you have so many mainspace edits cuz you went on a bunch of related articles/skills spree-- (Talk) ( ) 04:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check my userboxes. What does the relevant one say? --Gimmethegepgun 04:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Where does it show how long you have been registered for the wiki? '''Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't know if anything specifically says that, but you can go to your Contributions page, set the limit to a... BIG... number and check the first one. That'll usually get it --Gimmethegepgun 04:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ViO There is a reason not to have it. Do you know how the search works? If you create a page with the first letter capitalized and everything else lower case, then when you search for it it is not case sensitive. However to find the "ViO" page, you would need to capitalize the v and o. In short, "Vio" is the same as "ViO", but not the other way around. --Macros 15:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :So you're saying that absolutely no one will ever type in "ViO in the search box to find it? If you're not, then I'm afraid I don't understand your point.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::My point is it doesn't matter if they type vio, VIO, ViO, VIo, vIo, vIO or anything like that, it will still take them to Vio. The other page is just redundant.--Macros 22:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, I see you're right. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Learn something new every day, eh?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup. Makes it a lot easier to have 1 redirect that works for all searches. --Macros 22:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *Poke* Because someone who has a girlfriend and a valentine sig who replaces their sig with something develish before valetine's day has passed, is quite obviously totally and utterly evil :) -- -- talkpage 19:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC)